


One Question

by Aleatory



Series: Sunlight is Like Gold [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curious Sam, Duet, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Music, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleatory/pseuds/Aleatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel are together now. Side effects include Gabriel singing something new and beautiful and Sam wanting nothing more than to know what it is and how he can join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Question

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part of a three-part series; go look at Three Questions and Two Questions first for some better perspective.  
> From here on out, it gets soppy and romantic and sweet. Be warned.  
> The songs included here are "Falling Slowly" and "Gold (A Capella)" from the soundtrack to Once, and I highly recommend listening to them at least once, because they're beautiful and will probably bring about tears.

Gabriel is, at his core, the same. He’s filled with his usual snark, terrible jokes, standoffishness, and flightiness, and nothing in the world could change that, no matter what happened around them. For Gabriel to _not_ be somewhat a dick would be just wrong. Still, now that he’s not hopelessly pining after Sam and is instead receiving constant reassurance that he’s accepted and loved, something in him is almost… brighter. It’s the difference between a room lit with daylight and the same room ablaze with sunlight, pouring in the window, leaving gloriously warm patches, patterns, outlines spread across the floor. Sam loves it.

It’s tiny subtle differences in behavior, really. They make out now, which is _great,_ no denying it, but there’s somehow more emotion in the soft glances he’s now allowed to see, more emotion in the way Sam wraps his arm around Gabriel when they sit on the couch. They go places together sometimes, leaving the bunker or whatever motel they’re staying at to wander the quiet town streets, hands laced. Instead of getting tense when Sam asks how he’s doing, Gabriel tends to spill. Instead of groaning when Gabriel spits out corny pick-up lines, Sam rolls his eyes and states “We’re _dating,_ you egghead,” at which point Gabriel cheekily asks, “So it worked?” Little things.

Still, there’s one question on Sam’s mind- _what in the hell is Gabriel singing?_

He’d known Gabriel was a very musical being. He plays dozens of instruments, and skillfully; he never stops singing along to whatever is on the radio- but this is different. It’s a soft, melodic, wordless and yet familiar tune, nothing like his overly passionate, almost ridiculous car singing. While Sam feels entirely free to join in with his sub-par singing voice when they’re jamming in the car, somehow interrupting this would feel like breaking something sacred.

It doesn’t stop him from asking.

“What is that?”

“Hm?”

“That song you were singing, just a minute ago.”

Gabriel’s only response is a quick kiss before he flutters off.

“Seriously, this has to be the third time. What are you singing?”

“Just a little tune, Samwich. Nothing particular.”

“Except I’ve heard it before. You’ve been singing it forever, and I know I’ve heard it…”

Gabriel shrugs, but he’s got this dumb smile on his face. “It’s nothing, Sam. Really.” At this point, the angel usually distracts him with kisses or movie quotes or food or causing a tree to grow in the middle of the bunker. But if he thinks the question is leaving Sam’s mind, he’s wrong.

Sam doesn’t quite know why he’s so hung up on figuring out what it is. Gabriel wouldn’t lie to him about anything important, which means either Gabriel has forgotten and doesn’t want to admit it, or, more likely, there’s something in the lyrics that he doesn’t want Sam knowing he feels. Sam wonders if it’s just a very romantic, round-about way of asking for sex, which he wouldn’t object to. They’ve yet to make it to the bedroom, which is okay by him, but Gabriel asking him to get naked would also be very okay.

It’s not until he catches Gabriel slipping into the first stanza of the lyrics when he thinks he’s alone that Sam gets a significant lead. Plunking it out on the piano had done nothing to stir up memories, and searching the notes had produced too many results to know where to begin. But words- words he can google.

An internet search later, he finds himself staring at a video of a song from a musical, and everything snaps into place. One of Jess’ friends had practically worshipped the film, and he knows he’d heard her singing this at some point. The musical version of the film is new, though, and the soundtrack is everywhere.

_“I don’t know you, but I want you all the more for that. Words fall through me, and always fool me, and I can’t react. And games that never amount to more than they’re meant will play themselves out…”_ Sam hadn’t expected emotions, considering what Gabriel usually sings, but as the chorus begins, he finds himself stuck dumb with how perfect this is. Gabriel probably hadn’t even wanted this found, it was just… how he felt, and he couldn’t keep it in once he’d realized. And verse two. Verse two only makes things worse. Sam’s wiping back tears as the song finishes, praying to no one in particular that Dean doesn’t see him.

God, if he’s right about anything at all, if he understands how the angel’s mind works in regard to songs and music… then Gabriel loves him more than he’d imagined possible. And Sam has no idea how to tell him that he feels the _same,_ that the words of the song speak to him in the same way, because as different as they are, something pulls them to each other, and _this-_ this is somehow a part of it.

The answer comes to him on the third play-through. It’s not just a beautiful song, or just a love song.

It’s a duet.

Sam’s never been the most musically talented, but he has time, and he’s going to learn the melody to this if it kills him. Gabriel’s never heard him sing before, not really, and he wants this to be what Gabriel hears first. He hits ‘repeat’.

\--

Somehow, amidst the days of drilling the words into his head, he ends up sitting up late in the kitchen with Gabriel, the angel sitting at the table with a book, the hunter leaning in the doorway with tea, and Gabriel starts in with his humming again. Sam lets him get through the first verse and the chorus, watching quietly.

Gabriel stops before Sam can join in, and looks quizzically up at him. “What, you’re letting me go this time? What happened to my curious Sam?”

Sam shrugs, smiles, and sets his mug on the counter.

Gabriel smiles back, and begins his humming at the second verse, which is when Sam jumps in with words- shaky and slightly off-key, but heartfelt and sure and _pure._

  _“Falling slowly, eyes that know me-”_ Gabriel has jolted to a stop, but Sam finishes- “ _and I can’t go back.”_

Gabriel is watching him in shock now, and Sam can feel his blush. He’s a god-awful singer, he should never have attempted to hijack this thing of beauty… Gabriel parts his lips, but for once seems wordless.

“I’m… I’m sorry, I know I’m not the best, I just thought…”

“You know the song?” Gabriel seems so genuinely _touched._

“I learned it because I wanted to sing it with you,” Sam whispers.

They lock eyes long enough to make Dean and Cas jealous, and finally Gabriel insists, “Keep going.”

They start again, together- _“Moods that take me and erase me, and I’m painted black.”_

Gabriel stands, moving towards Sam as though the music itself pulls him. _“You have suffered enough, and warred with yourself, it’s time that you won.”_ Sam wraps his arms around Gabriel’s waist and Gabriel mirrors him. _“Take this sinking boat and point it home, we’ve still got time.”_

Gabriel’s tearing up, and lets out a tiny gasp of “Sam,” but Sam presses a gentle finger to his mouth, silencing him.

Sam, caught up in emotion, has forgotten about his own lack of skills and carries on. _“Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice, you’ve made it now.”_

The angel pushes his arm away, joins in again- “ _Take this sinking boat and point it home, we’ve still got time. Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice, you’ve made it now.”_

For a long moment, they look at each other, considering what they’ve both just said, what Gabriel’s been trying to put into words for weeks, what’s all hanging there between them as Sam cranes his neck down and Gabriel cranes his neck up.

Gabriel finally does the most logical thing and softly, slowly, finishes the song. “ _Falling slowly, sing your melody, I’ll sing it loud.”_ The silence settles warmly over them as Gabriel presses his forehead into Sam’s chest. “You’re amazing, Sam.”

“You have a funny way of telling people how you feel,” Sam murmurs, “but I like it.”

“Words… fall through me,” Gabriel says a little sheepishly. “But music…”

Sam leans down and whispers in Gabriel’s ear- “Bed.”

\--

Sam had fully expected their first time to be playful, or passionate, or even frantic- sticky sweet comes to mind. He’d never expected what they actually got. It’s slow and loving and sappy and gentle, with a continual exchange of light kisses and Sam whispering ‘I love you’ at every chance he gets, which sounds stupidly romantic, but is actually perfect. They’re moving together, somehow aligning hips and shoulders without any height troubles, but Sam’s barely focused on that because Gabriel’s lips on his neck, and breathy gasps when Sam’s hands find a new sensitive spot, are just so much more enthralling. Sam ends up with his head flung back on the pillows, letting out a litany of praise and adoration, but currently, Gabriel seems incapable of any words besides moans of _Sam,_ at first loving, but growing more needy as Sam rocks beneath him.

It’s Sam who finishes first, overwhelmed by Gabriel’s hands and mouth and simple presence, pulling Gabriel closer still to muffle his groan in the crook of the angel’s shoulder. Gabriel barely falters, then follows moments after with one last desperate cry of Sam’s name. Sam’s almost too blissed out to wonder if he’d planned it that way. 

Afterglow is golden; Gabriel stays sprawled on his human’s chest so they can feel each other gasping for air. Eventually Gabriel cleans them off with a thought and then rolls off to nuzzle himself against Sam as they start dozing. The archangel is deceptively warm, and there’s a weight settled on Sam’s shoulders that’s heavier and _fluffier_ than Gabriel’s arm.

“Are those your wings?” Sam rumbles.

“Mmm-hmm. I’m like a down comforter, baby.”

The last thing Sam remembers before he drifts off is kissing the archangel’s forehead. It might have been the other way around, though. He was pretty far gone.

\--

It’s been a long time since Sam’s enjoyed the waking-up-next-to-someone part of sex, but when he blinks awake in the semi-light, with a naked Gabriel curled up next to him, he remembers exactly how nice it can be. Gabriel lifts his head as Sam stirs, then sits up to look down at Sam, eyes filled with affection. “G’morning, love.”

Sam shifts closer. “Sing for me?”

Gabriel closes his eyes for a second and starts, without a moment of hesitation. “ _And I love him so, I wouldn’t trade him for gold.”_  He opens his eyes, looks down at Sam. _“I was born with a silver spoon. And I’m gonna be me, I’m gonna be free. I’m walking on-”_ his voice suddenly splits to sing an entire chorus of notes, soft as before, but entirely inhuman- “ _moonbeams, and staring out to sea.”_

“What is that?” Sam asks quietly, sitting up in bed. Most of Sam’s room is underground, but there’s one window near the top of the wall, and from the line of light seeping under the curtains, it’s still early. The sun’s just rising amidst the trees.

Gabriel shakes his head in answer and instead continues, _“And if a door close, then a road for home start building.”_ He pauses glancing up at the glowing window, then returns to using just his own voice- “ _And tear your curtains down,”_ Gabriel reaches up towards the light with one hand, and snaps. The curtains whisk aside, flooding the room with endless sunbeams.

Gabriel brings his hand down to Sam’s head and gently tugs so that Sam ends up resting against Gabriel’s chest, hearing the sound reverberate as the angel finishes, _“For sunlight is like gold.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the different styles on this piece, because it was a bit of an experiment in tying them together (mostly through questions and the use of sunlight.) Comments are greatly appreciated!  
> Find me on tumblr as aleatoryw- I usually take prompts!


End file.
